


Gravity Falls: Syndicate

by PKMN_Trainer_Link



Series: Gravity Falls AUs [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged Characters, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crime, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKMN_Trainer_Link/pseuds/PKMN_Trainer_Link
Summary: 15 year old Mason (Dipper) Pines and his twin sister Mabel have been living in Gravity Falls with crime boss and their great uncle Stan Pines for 3 years. His Gruncle basically has the town of Gravity Falls under his finger. In reality all of their living family members were dnagerous in someway. Their two great uncles run a crime syndicate and their cousin Maxwell (Max) Pines is a bounty hunter.





	

* * *

15-year old Mason (Dipper) Pines slipped on a t-shirt as he looked at himself in the mirror. His 16-year old cousin Maxwell (Max) Pines a bounty hunter is coming back to Gravity Falls. Dipper scowled at the mirror and then slipped a small pistol into his pocket. He walked down the stairs slower than he probably should. As he entered the living room he saw his twin sister Mabel Pines sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV. His Gruncle Stanley (Stan) Pines was counting money they received on their last mission. Their other Gruncle, Stanford (Ford) Pines was fiddling with some machine on the kitchen table. 

Mabel seeing Dipper yelled, "Hey Dipper!" Dipper covered his ears and walked past his hoping to avoid her random conversation of the day. Almost on queue a roar coming from outside, distracted the Pines family. 

Dipper walked to the door and sees a person stepping off a motorcycle. His hair was mess from where Dipepr could see. The weapons Dipper noted was a shotgun slung over his shoulder. He was wearing a slate grey trench coat and black combat boots. The person turns around revealing a dirty and scuffed face. In his messy hair sat a pair of googles with black lens. A black bulletproof vest was shown slightly under the trenchcoat. Dipper reconized the boy as their 16-year old cousin Max Pines. Max walked towards the porch and Mabel bolted from the shack and ran towards Max. Dipper sighed as his sister bombarded their cousin with millions of questions. Max ignored his twin and walked on to the porch. He nodded as he past Dipper. 

Max said coldly, "Stan I'm here, now tell what you need." 

Stan said replied sarcastically, "Really Max... No Hi or Hello for your great uncle and guardian?" This caused a chuckle to escape Dipper's mouth because Max had no patience for pleasantries. Max remained silent ignoring their gruncle's comment. Max glared towards Dipper and scowled. Both boys had a rivalry for a long time when Dipper and Mabel first moved here. At 15 though Max left and became a bounty hunter.

Dipper asked, "Why is he even here Gruncle Stan?" 

Stan replied, "We are having problem with the Gleeful family. They've coming back from hiding." At this shocked and rage crossed Max's face. If you knew enough about Max's past you would know his parents were killed during a gang war between the Gleefuls and the Pines. 

Max scoffed, "Okay so what do you need? Hurry up and speak up before I leave." 

Stan replied, "I'm your guardian and I don't want you wandering around with them on the loose." 

Max said, "I told you I don't care." Dipper could hear Stan slam his hand on the table.  

Stan yelled, "Damn it Max, I know you blame me for your parents death, but that doesn't mean you get to go and get yourself killed. We will be meeting with one of our investors, the Northwest family, later and you will be coming." Max sighed in defeat and walked into the kitchen. Mabel came in and sighed sadly. Dipper walked next to her.

Dipper concerned asked, "What's wrong Mabel?" 

Mabel answered, "Why can't Stan and Max get along?" 

Dipper responded, "You know the answer." Ford who now looked up from his project walked over. 

Ford said, "Why don't you prepare Max to get ready for the meeting." Mabel and Dipper sighed and walked towards their cousin.

* * *

 

Mabel annoyed asked, "Max don't you have any other clothes than this?" She gestured towards Max's filthy clothes. 

Max answered, "No not really." He rolled his eyes as Mabel rummaged through the closet looking for something decent. 

Dipper whispered to Max, "This is what I deal with everyday." Max nodded and smiled. 

* * *

 

 


End file.
